Sneaky Plans
by CouslandSpitFire
Summary: The little Cousland spitfire has a plan and she is sure that she is both sneaky and determined enough to pull through with it - but maybe she didn't take all the risks into consideration. F!Cousland/Alistair; strong sexual content: M.


**Sneaky Plans**

_(Disclaimer: Sadly, everything but the character I have chosen my Warden to be and the general idea belong to Bioware. And they deny us more Alistair... Damn them all.)_

She had a plan. It was not a _glorious plan_, but it was a plan nonetheless. It was not even her fault she had come up with it, honestly – all that mindless walking gave you time to think and with enough time pretty much anybody would eventually develop strange ideas such as the one probing her mind at present. Perhaps she had spent too much time with either Zevran or Oghren, or maybe even both of them. She had to stop taking them with her when she went ahead to scout the area. Besides, it wasn't even like Oghren _could_ scout without giving away their position. The dwarf was pretty much a red flag for anything that had eyes or ears (not even referring to his bright hair color) and often crashed through the forest like an avalanche.

She had, at first, pushed her plans aside because it would take time – time _alone_ they did not have. Plus, it was bothering her because she wasn't even sure that it was that good of an idea, namely because there were some difficulties in the realization of this plan and because it was also a pretty selfish plan. But mainly the mechanistic seemed to complicate things. How did you get object A to locus B and transform object A into object A' without involuntarily affecting other objects, namely object O and Z? Probably also object W... Object W didn't need to know, really. In any case she needed to be _sneaky_. As it was, she was good at being sneaky most of the time. It came with being a rogue. Except when she really, really _needed_ to be sneaky, of course, especially when object A was involved.

But now locus B was so irresistibly close and quite a distance from the current locus of object A, assuring that the surrounding objects in the original locus would most probably not be affected by the change of object A to object A'. In fact, object O and Z would not even know of that change, so they couldn't be affected. She looked up in irritation as object O gave a loud burp and leaned back on his place on a log. "Heh heh… that was a good one", he congratulated himself and object W fanned the air away from her and gave an exhausted sigh.

Plus, the rogue thought with a raised eyebrow, if she was just sneaky enough she wouldn't get any smart comments and wouldn't have to feed her valued little objects to the darkspawn. She kind of liked them too much for that. She chuckled at that thought.

"You're cackling in a slightly creepy way", object A told her suddenly and she looked up to lock her gaze with his hazelnut eyes. She giggled slightly and decided that she might have to stop trying to make this plan sound like a mathematical equation. Although… object A + locus B + x = object A' = the fulfillment of certain daydreams. That had a certain ring to it. All she needed to find out now, was x. X couldn't be all that difficult to figure out, surely...

"Why, Alistair", she said, giving him a smile, "I'm just a happy person." That made him raise his eyebrows quizzically. He was crouching in front of her and she noticed that he had taken off his heavy plate armor and was only in his breeches and the tunic that shielded his skin from rubbing against the metal. He was still wearing his boots and had his shield and sword close by – she on the other hand was still wearing her fine leather armor, which was much more comfortable than his heavy plating.

"Yeah… right. I'm going to pretend that I don't think that you're planning world domination right now", he informed her and narrowed his eyes. "Because I have no reason to, right? No evil overlord schemes? No converting to the dark side, just because cackling is too much fun to pass up?" She laughed and stood up then, stepping around him to walk towards the campfire.

"Of course not", she assured him, folding her hands behind her back, food bowl dangling from one finger, which only made him more suspicious, as she knew all too well. He got up and followed her back to the others, who were just finishing with their own meals. When they came closer, Leliana looked up and smiled at them.

"You want more? There are still some portions left", she asked the female Warden, who shook her head.

"No, thank you – I'm all full up. But I think I will have a look around camp, make sure everything is alright before first watch and on my way I can refill our flasks. That way you can use the remaining water to clean up. There is a lake not far from here; I have seen it when looking for a place to stop for the night." There. That sounded neutral and leader-ly. Not at all suspicious.

"Are you sure you're not hungry anymore? You've only had one portion today. Normally you have at least two", Leliana asked again, looking her over with a questioning gaze.

The Warden pressed her lips together, before the giggle that was rising in her throat could bubble forth. She couldn't very well tell the bard that her plans could not wait any longer, especially seeing as object Z was giving her that long, lingering gaze that made her think he knew what was going on. Which he absolutely must not do. "I'm not _always_ eating two portions, you know", she said instead, "Just keep whatever is left after you are all finished, whoever has night watch can eat something, if he feels like it".

"Hmm… true enough, you don't always eat two servings. Sometimes you eat three, no?", Zevran butted in and she narrowed her eyes at him. Alright. Maybe she would feed _him_ to the darkspawn. He was oblivious to her devious darkspawn-feeding thoughts, however, and instead chuckled at his own musing, winking at her as he patted the spot next to him. "Perhaps your appetite will return in better company, my lovely Warden", he suggested. She heard Alistair snort at the comment, mumbling something that sounded like 'Yeah… right'.

When she proceeded to collect the empty flasks without even answering the elf, Alistair leaned forward to get another portion for himself, still looking at her. "Leliana is right, normally you eat more. Are you alright?" he asked, concern very present in his voice.

She sighed in exasperation. "Why does everybody assume I'll eat seconds and thirds? I'm not eating _that_ much. I am certainly eating less than you do", she answered with a smirk before looking back to the others out of the corner of her eye. Good, good. They were eating and laughing and joking. Nobody suspected a thing. _Heh_.

"That is not as much of a feat as you seem to think", he reminded her with a lopsided grin. He frowned slightly when she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Are you going now? Why are you taking your bag with you?", he asked inquisitively before looking hungrily back at the stew in his bowl. Obviously he could still go for seconds or thirds.

"I thought I'd go while there is still some light. I can put the flasks in the bag, it makes it easier to carry them back", she told him, noticing how his attention was focused more and more on the food. He was slipping away. She should have known it, food was _always_ a possible problem. "I was hoping you'd come with me?" she said questioningly. She could see that she was going to have a hard time ripping his thoughts from the stew.

"Well, _maybe_ I will", he said without looking at her, but she could see the grin that tugged on his lips. "Maybe the chances would even rise if you sat down here with me first for another portion, hm?"

Of course he decided to be a tease _now_ of all times. She would have to take nefarious measures, alright. She was nothing if not adaptable – maybe she could even turn this to her advantage. Actually, it was perfect! The others would never guess what she had had in mind all this time and she wouldn't need to listen to lewd comments all day tomorrow.

"You can eat more, if you're hungry, Alistair", she answered him after a short pause and leaned down, putting a hand on his shoulder. He wrenched his attention from his bowl then and looked up at her. She let her thumb run over his collarbone and he blinked in surprise. "I can start scouting the surroundings and we'll meet at the lake. Bring the rest of the flasks, will you? Just follow the small path leading away from the main road towards the east, only some hundred meters down the road."

He seemed dismayed and shook his head, the grin dropping from his lips: "You shouldn't go alone, even if we are far to the north, just because it seems pretty safe here doesn't mean it is…"

She sent him a smile as she moved away and shouldered her bag, whistling for her mabari, who came sauntering over to her, "I'm not alone, Fang will come with me… So you're coming when you are finished?", she asked again and waited for his response. He drew his eyebrows together and looked at her for a moment, then the grin returned to his face.

"Oh, I don't know. Will he try to drown me again like the last time? In that case I might stay here in the secure safety of the group " he said then and chuckled at the dismay that clearly showed in her face.

"I will protect you", she assured him and raised an eyebrow.

"In that case I might be there later on", he finally said and put a spoonful of stew in his mouth.

"Good", she said and threw him a last, slightly irritated glance. As she moved towards the tree line, she waved shortly towards Leliana and Wynne, who were sending her quizzical gazes at her behavior. Which was not suspicious. _At all_.

Before he had time to respond, she had vanished behind the trees. His eyes followed her outline until he could not make out her form any more. Then he quickly focused his attention back to the food in his bowl, which he inhaled more than he actually ate it and just as he stuffed the rest of the bread into his mouth, he heard the bard chuckle. Feeling her stare on him, he looked up and blinked at her. "Wha..?", he ask, his words muffled by the big chunk of food he was trying to chew.

"You look like a hamster, Alistair, stuffing all that bread into your cheek. I know it is just stew and bread, but it might still be advisable to chew now and again", she suggested with a giggle.

"Do 'od!", he tried to defend himself, but had to admit to himself, at least, that he probably had eaten a little bit too fast. He quickly swallowed and when he felt the big clump of food move agonizingly slowly down his throat he pounded against his chest with a fist in a try to quicken the process. "I don't want to leave her alone too long", he explained shortly and got up, ignoring the smile that immediately formed on Leliana's lips. After he had picked up shield and sword and fastened them to the fittings on his back, he set off to find the path she had mentioned.

"Hey, wher' you going?" Oghren bellowed over to him. "I thought we're going to play diamondback, you nughumper!"

Without stopping the templar turned around to him. "Later, Oghren! I have to hurry!"

After he was gone too, Leliana took mercy on the dwarf. "The Warden went to scout the area and get us some water", she told him. He looked at her for a moment, then his gaze swiveled to the path which Alistair had taken.

"Heh, heh…", Oghren chuckled suddenly, "Bet that won't be the only thing she's getting, eh?"

xxx

After scouting their surroundings, the Warden finally reached the lake. She had taken a wide loop around the camp, listening into the night and looking at Fang, who carefully lifted his nose into the soft breeze to sniff for anything unusual. He did not seem alarmed and even found the time to hunt a squirrel up a tree, so she proceeded until she could smell the water. The lake was not very big and there were no streams feeding it – most probably it was pure rainwater, which would easily explain why the water was this clear. In the sinking sun it shimmered brilliantly in reds and yellows, reflecting the last sun rays. Strolling over slowly, she looked around. To the west of the water the trees were standing very close, a big willow was bent far over the lake, its long leaves hanging down like a curtain. Upon closer inspection she could see that the tree was huge and under its crown it created a shelter, keeping wind and surroundings out. She smiled involuntarily as walked over and laid her hand on the bark of the old tree.

"This place is beautiful", she told her mabari, who was running wide circles around her, sniffing the ground following invisible trails. At times he would look up as if to check whether something was in view, then he would go on following his nose.

She set down her pack and took both dagger and longsword from her back, ramming them into the earth with some effort. With quick fingers she opened the few buckles holding her boots up, so she could pull them off and put them next to her weapons. After she had stripped off her socks, too, she reveled in the feeling of the grass underneath her toes, tickling the sides of her feet. The ground was still warm from the sunny day and when she stepped closer to the lake and dipped her big toe carefully into the water, she noticed that it too was still comparably warm. The rivers were always cold, probably because the streams feeding them were coming from the mountains, bringing cold water – or maybe because they were flowing too fast for the water to actually be warmed efficiently by the sun. The lake itself was far warmer than these rivers, although it still sent a chill up her spine.

"Fang!" she called out to her dog, who came trotting over with a bark. She bent down to take his big head between her hands and give him a good rub, which he thanked her with happy tail wagging. "Guard the area. Warn me if you smell or hear something", she told him and he barked affirmatively. "Stay in the surroundings and don't go too far off. Off you go, scout!" Hearing the familiar command, he gave her a doggy smile, his tongue lolling out as he panted at her. Then he trotted off, quickly vanishing from sight between the trees.

The Warden pulled the water flasks she had brought with her from her pack and let them fall on the floor at the banks of the lake before opening the fastening of her bedroll; putting it on the ground to give her more space to rummage in her bag. She quickly found what she had been looking for and pulled out a small piece of soap, some hair pins and a long hair band, which she then used to pull her shoulder-length hair into a bun, keeping it in place with the pins.

Just as she took off her gauntlets, Fang gave a warning bark, signaling somebody closing in on her position. She looked up, but after that the dog stayed quiet obviously recognizing the intruder; Alistair, who had obviously ended his meal in a hurry. She smirked at the thought, but then a worrying thought surfaced – what if he had sent somebody else? What if he had sent Zevran? Or worse. What if he had sent _Sten_? There was a sound somewhere along the path, twigs snapping and rustling leaves. She hesitated for a moment, because really, the plan would not work with Sten. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

Without turning around she opened the buckles of her leather armor, from her hip and waist up to the shoulders, reassuring herself that Alistair would not send somebody else when she had asked him to come. The buckles were easy to reach and she quickly had them open, so she could pull the armor over her head, carefully putting it next to the other pieces.

"Hey, I ate as fast as I could. Did you find anything?" she heard Alistair's voice over the clearing and relaxed. Good. So there was no imminent trauma. "I met Fang on.. on my.. what are you doing?" His steps ceased and she could hear the surprise in his voice. Only now she turned around to face him fully. He had the sun on his back and she could not see his expression – he had come quite close before he had made her out beneath the willow, probably because the curtain of leaves had obstructed his view before.

"The area is clear, nobody is here save for some wandering squirrels which are obviously a menace that must be eradicated according to Fang", she gave him a small smile and ignored his last question as she grabbed the hem of the woolen tunic that protected her body from direct contact with the leather armor. It fell to the ground on top of her boots and she shivered a bit, as the breeze hit her bare stomach.

"A menace, yes", he echoed distractedly and took some steps towards her. She could see him blink now, his hazelnut eyes gliding over her, as he tried to say something, but then only shook his head. "You're in your smallclothes", he informed her as though she hadn't noticed.

Meeting his gaze she put her fingers to her breast bindings and opened the knots keeping them in place, just so she could unroll them slowly. It felt good when the pressure was taken off her chest and without caring to roll them up into a bundle, letting them drop to the ground. Throwing him a grin, she finally slipped out of her panties, discarding them on top of the tunic.

"No, I'm not", she answered him at last and could see him swallow heavily.

"Yes, I can see that", he said and came closer, a suspicious smile tugging on his lips. "You're… naked", once again stating the obvious as his fingers twitched slightly. "You're very, very naked".

"I'm so glad you noticed", she laughed and bent down to pick up the soap. "I have a plan", she told him then and he nodded, not really listening – she could see how his gaze travelled up her legs and his eyes grew a bit darker. "I have had it for some time now and it is utterly your fault, actually."

This new information caught his attention and he raised an eyebrow as he looked up. "Is it?", he asked and she nodded, standing up.

"It is. For this plan, it was crucial to find locus B – this is locus B." He gave her a puzzled look now and slowly grabbed for his shield and sword, leaning them against the willow's trunk, still standing some steps away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot feel remorse for causing a plan that gets you naked", he informed her with a grin, leaning against the tree as though there was nothing unusual about the situation. She backed away slowly, then turned around towards the lake, taking a first step into the water. It splashed around her feet and she gave a sharp hiss at the coldness, but quickly adjusted and took another step, feeling his gaze linger on her.

"I thought as much. But the nakedness is only a means to achieve the goal, you see. I have locus B, as I said, and now I need your cooperation. This plan works best if you're naked, too", she said and could see a blush creep onto his cheeks as the cleared his throat. She chuckled at the sight.

"Is that so?", he asked but did nothing to comply. Instead he looked over her bare neck to her shoulders, letting his gaze wander over her small back, down to her hips. Those hips would be his undoing, he decided. The way she moved and swayed her hips. It would _definitely_ be his undoing, he just knew it. She took another step and the water rose over her knees, hugging her long, slender legs.

"Yes, actually it is at least as crucial as locus B", she affirmed and turned around before she took a few more steps backwards and let herself sink deeper into the water. She breathed in deeply as the water encircled her body, bringing a strong contrast to the heat that she had built up over the day. She submerged herself up to her chin, then stood up again so the water barely covered the tips of her breasts. She could feel the droplets run down her shoulders as they etched their way over her collarbones, down to her breasts, leaving behind goose bumps. His gaze followed them and she could see that he had balled his hands into fists as he stood there unmoving. Only after long moments he looked back up at her, even more flushed now.

"I see. So you herded me away from the security of the group to get me here, secluding me so you can have your wicked way with me?" he asked, his voice hoarse – something she noticed with satisfaction.

She shrugged her shoulders, now completely unable to keep the smile from her lips. "That might have been part of the plan. Of course, I had to make sure my victim suspected _nothing_, lest he escape my vile trap", she said and saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a grin.

"And yet here we are and I am not naked. I wonder how you will get me out of my clothes when you're over there in the water and I'm all the way over here, far from the reach of your hands. Do I detect a hole in your plan?" he inquired and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her smile grew wider and she could see how he cautiously looked around, as though half expecting an ambush.

She lowered the soap into the water, wetting it, before she proceeded to rub it over her shoulders slowly. Soon her skin grew slick from the foam and bubbles forming on it, and she moved on to her cleavage, making sure to rise up a bit further, granting him full view of her breasts as she softly drew circles with the bar of soap. He followed her movements almost hypnotized and shifted his weight carefully, trying to find a more comfortable position. He was ogling her and did not even bother hiding it.

"Hmm…", she said and looked up at him, "I was hoping a little bait would help with that. Maybe you would like to give me a hand over here? I think I might have missed a spot…" With those words she let her fingers wander over one breast, drawing lines on the pale skin. His eyes followed her very movement, and he swallowed visibly when one hand dipped beneath the water surface to etch towards her belly.

He was unable to hold back anymore as he moved away from the tree, against his better judgment. "Cute", he drawled and as she rose a bit further up from the water to reveal more of her body to him, a muscle twitched in his jaw. "This is another of your nefarious plans, indeed", he admitted, "and I can see how that would work quite easily on most men. But, you see, my love, I have been trained in restraint. If I choose to, I can easily withstand temptation – I have _willpower_." His eyes betrayed his words as he followed the trail her hand left on her skin.

The sun sunk beneath the tree line, leaving them in the dim light of dusk, making it difficult to read his expression. She was, however, certain that the way he kept shifting his hips had nothing to do with uneven ground. "Oh?", she said and raised an eyebrow, "And yet you are still here."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe I like the… scenery."

She chuckled at that and formed a cup with her hands to collect water just so she could spill it over her neck, washing some of the soap away. "And here I thought it was another view you were enjoying", she told him and let her eyes roam over his broad shoulder to his chest. She was so close to the fulfillment of that one goal, he was just a few meters away from the lake. "I had hoped I might be able to give you a hand. I could scrub your back, for example. You would have to come in here first, of course", she suggested, unable to keep a blush from forming on her own cheeks, and felt the heat settle into her stomach as he gave her a crooked smile, still standing firm in his place.

"I would, wouldn't I?" he teased her.

"Alistair…", she said and couldn't keep the slight growl from her voice, making him chuckle. "You can either choose to withstand temptation, sustain your willpower and keep standing over there, far away from me – or you can get rid of those clothes and join me in here, letting me show you what exactly this plan of mine entails", she told him. He stood there for a moment, just looking at her, the laughter rumbling deep in his chest as he tried to suppress it. Then his hands gripped the rim of his tunic and he pulled it over his head, throwing it at the pile of her clothes.

"You sound a bit flustered, dear, are you quite alright?" he asked and her fingers twitched as he bent and pulled his boots off. She could see the strong muscles at his shoulders flex with each movement and she longed to finally get her hands on him. He was enjoying the influence he had on her way too much.

"I'd feel a lot better if you weren't over there", she answered him and he looked at her, his smile smug.

"You're very impatient today... And you look all flushed", he said with a coy grin as he pulled down his breeches painfully slowly, kicking them aside once they hit the ground. The small clothes he was still wearing did nothing to hide his arousal, but he still took his sweet time to rid himself of those, too. Only then he did he begin his descent towards her. The only consolation she had was the fact, that he himself was blushing, even though he down-played it quite well. When had he gotten so damn cocky? Her gaze travelled over his body, taking in the broad chest and narrow hips. His member was hard, the only proof that he had not been as unaffected by her as he had led her to believe.

Wetting her lips she took a step back, submerging herself further, as he finally stepped over the bank of the lake into the water. He did not even seem to notice the coldness of the lake and just kept moving forward until he could push off the ground and make a few swimming strokes towards her. When he placed his feet back on the ground in front of her and stood up again, his shoulders and chest were wet and she was simply fascinated by the many little droplets inching across his skin. They were glittering in the withering light, each one of them drawing her attention. This was it. He was wet and naked and in a lake with her and he looked gorgeous and it was even better than she had imagined, so much better. Moving forward without thinking, she placed her hands on his chest and spread them, enjoying the feeling of his hot skin against her fingers, the play of his muscles as he moved his arms. This was marvelous, indeed.

"Let's see if I can get you just as flustered then", she said and leaned forward to catch a droplet of water on his collarbone with her tongue. He drew his breath in sharply, his hands finding her hips so he could pull her against him. She could feel his hardness at her belly and smiled against his skin, moving her mouth up his neck to plant a kiss just below his ear. His hands cupped her behind, squeezing it softly as he lowered his head to meet her lips in a kiss.

"I think we have established that you can", he told her and kissed her again. "How about I try and see how flushed I can get you for a change?" he stated simply, not exactly a question but more of an announcement. She bit her lips as he moved his hips against her, letting her feel him. This was payback for her teasing, she realized – but it would not be quite as easy as he had thought, she would make sure of that. She threw the soap back to the bank, not wanting to have to take care of it. "There goes the soap", he said and shook his head with mock disbelief, "How am I supposed to give you a hand now?"

"I", she answered, stretching up on her tiptoes, "will show you what I had in mind." With those words she pressed her breasts against him, rubbing her upper body against his to spread the soap. His breath hitched as she put her arms around his neck, refusing to cease her movements. She smiled in satisfaction when his member twitched against her skin and pulled back to spread the soap with her hands now, pushing him back a few steps so she could reach his stomach, too. The firm muscles of his abs felt delicious under her hands and just as she reached the line of hair, leading down between his legs, she felt his firm grasp on her hips again, turning her around. Her back pressed against his chest, she was dumbfounded for a moment, surprised by his action – it only lasted until his hands found her breasts and started to massage them gently.

He bent forward and his breath was hot against her neck, making her quiver involuntarily as he spoke, "Not quite yet, my love. You may have had your wicked plan and thought to find a helpless victim – but I am _far_ from helpless. Tonight you will not get your way so easily." One hand left her breast and travelled down, his warm palm spreading heat as it stroked across her belly until it reached her belly button. As his fingers danced further down and forced her legs apart a bit, her mind went blank for a moment, completely unable to form coherent thoughts. Instead of parting the folds between her legs, he just let his fingers stroke over them, caressing her inner thighs as he did so. His movements were painfully slow and he chuckled as she gave a nearly inaudible whimper.

He was strong and hard against her and it took her moments to recover enough to register that he had gained control – quite the opposite of what she had had planned. Intent on changing that fact, she pushed her behind back against him, catching him off-guard. She could feel his hot hardness against her skin and pushed harder, rubbing against him. The movements of his hand grew slower for a moment as his hips rolled against hers, pushing his member forward, rubbing it against her flesh. His breath hitched and she smiled, but then his fingers dipped between her folds and found her hot and moist, a fact he was surprised to find considering they were in cool water. She felt the heat creep up her neck. He had barely touched her and she was already in this state. He chuckled again, she could feel the vibration in his chest against her back.

"I see. Now that I have you flushed, how about I see if I can make you moan?", he asked and her eyes fluttered shut as he found her center and rubbed a finger across it.

"Alistair…", she managed, attempting to sound stern, but all she managed was a hoarse whisper.

"Yes, my love?" he drawled and quickened his pace. She shuddered under his hot fingers and bit her lip to keep from making any sounds – she would not allow herself to make it this easy for him.

"This is not the plan", she told him slowly and arched her back when she felt his lips on her neck, sucking on her skin softly before he raised his head again to answer.

"It is not _your_ plan anymore. I, for one, have decided to make my plan up as I go. Seems to me like that works out fine." His hand on her breast caressed her and encircled a rosy nipple before he cupped it whole, tenderly squeezing it, while his other hand applied more pressure, widening the circles he was drawing. Then he let his fingers glide through her slit, rubbing the tender flesh and circling around her opening, before he moved them back up to stroke her clit again.

"This is unfair", she sighed in frustration as she moved her hips back against his again in a feeble attempt to distract him enough to regain control.

"On the contrary. This is justice", he countered. She failed to fully comprehend his words, being far too distracted with how hot his skin felt on hers. She almost had him, she was sure of it, just a bit more contact and he would lose his control over her. She was standing on higher ground than him, and with a final roll of her hips his member glided easily between her legs, the very tip touching her hot center. He gave a shuddering gasp and his hand fell from her breast to her hip, trying to keep her steady. She moved against him again, pushing far enough back for the tip of his manhood to slip between her folds, just a little bit. His hips gave a jerk and she laughed breathlessly, reveling in the effect she had on him, but then he pulled his hips back a bit, his hand gripping her tightly, keeping her from following him.

"Oh no, you don't. This will be my justice for all the times you've gotten me hot and bothered to the point that I cannot even seem to _think_", he told her now and suddenly pushed a finger into her. She was slick with moisture and he could easily pull back, just to thrust it into her again. The moan rising in her throat was only barely held back as she pressed her lips together, not daring to breath. "Every time I lie with you, I can't help but think it's a dream and I am bound to wake up, but when I open my eyes you're still there, all beautiful and gorgeous and soft and warm. Do you know how many times I have imagined how you feel underneath me? How you make those quiet little sounds? And how much I know that you _enjoy_ it." He inserted a second finger and she arched her back a bit, trying to just feel him a little bit deeper in her and at the same time desperate to keep the noises she wanted to make locked within.

"You make my head spin and you can turn me into a bumbling idiot just by smiling that smile of yours – but slowly I'm beginning to see that you are not immune to it either", he told her and bit down on her neck, leaving a mark behind. He moved his head up, finding the tender spot behind her ear and kissed her there, before he whispered, "I'm beginning to see that I can to the same things to you. The same things that you do to me. So tonight your plan will have to wait, because I want you to _blush_ and _moan_, no matter how hard you try to hold back." And then he suddenly moved his hips against her, letting her feel his member again, brushing against her center just briefly.

She shuddered and let out the moan she'd been trying so desperately to keep down. Without even seeing him she knew that there was a triumphant glint in his eyes, "See, was that so hard?", he teased her and did it again, sending a tremble through her body. As his thumb found her clit, stroking it in narrow circles in perfect rhythm with his thrusting fingers, she grew desperate to feel more of him. All she could reach with her hands were his thighs and she moaned in frustration.

"Alistair", she begged and closed her eyes, feeling her body tremble against his with each stroke of his fingers. The hand on her hips was moved up, cupping a breast once more, squeezing it and taking a nipple between nimble fingers. She moaned again then, leaning heavily against him as she did not trust her legs to carry her any more.

"Yes?", he asked innocently, not ceasing his ministrations. It was his member, she decided then, it was the fact that she could feel it just out of reach, hot and ready, driving her crazy.

She thrust her hips back again, aching for him, barely able to form words. "I want you", she whispered and gave a whimper when she felt how close she was to her release.

"Soon", he promised and quickened his pace, feeling her muscles begin to twitch uncontrollably as he held her close and thrust his fingers deep into her. Moaning his name she came, squeezing around his fingers, her hips pressing against him. Little did she know that right now he was having a hard time keeping control of himself. He pressed his lips together and watched her, reveling in how she closed her eyes in concentration and felt how she leaned against him. She shuddered in his arms and he could feel her heart racing underneath his hand. Her fingers dug into his thigh, trying to hold on to something and when she finally grew still, her breathing was labored. She was soft and warm against him and he laughed breathlessly when she seemed to have trouble to keep standing. He pushed her forward into more shallow water softly and then bent to pick her up. At that she gave a surprised yelp, but did not protest when he stepped out of the lake and quickly looked around the clearing.

The sun was gone and it was dark, but he could make out her bedroll. "I see you _really_ had a very elaborate plan", he admitted and grinned, when he saw her flushed face and felt her fingers against his face.

"Alistair, I _want_ you", she just said and with such urgency that for a moment he thought about just taking her then and there, finding a position – any position - so he could enter her right now. The bedroll was too far away and he would have to set her down so he could unfold it – but that would not do, he could not just throw her on her back in the grass or have her lean against that willow, it just wouldn't do. Caught up in his thoughts he hesitated for a moment and was only ripped from his musings when he felt her hand against his member, encircling it softly. "_Now_", she clarified and made his mind go blank when she moved her hand up and down.

Quickly he moved with haste over to her bedroll, kicking it open so he wouldn't have to set her down. Before it was fully unrolled, he laid her on it, moving with her to position himself over her. She had had to remove her hand for that, but now it found him again and she rubbed her thumb over his tip, making him gasp for air as he leaned down. He moved one arm underneath the small of her back, bringing her hips up against his, while he braced his weight with the other one. Her hand was working him hard, stroking up and down his length, her fingers still wet from the water. As he positioned himself between her legs, she wrapped them around him and raised her hips, letting him feel her wet hotness. With one quick thrust he buried himself deep in her and reveled in the deeply satisfied sigh she made. Her hand wandered to his shoulder and held onto him tightly as he pushed into her. She arched her back and made that one sound he loved so much, that little mewl of pleasure. He leaned his brow against hers, closing his eyes. Her tight wetness drove him mad and when he opened his eyes and found hers, he saw the smile on her lips. After pulling back all the way, he pushed back into her deeply, watching her eyes flutter shut for a short moment.

"Maybe", she moaned and moved against him, welcoming each single thrust, "this was my plan all along and you fell straight for the trap." He chuckled at that, dipping his head down to kiss the smile off her lips. As he pulled back, her eyes had grown glassy and she raked her fingers down his back and then back up again. He picked up his pace and felt how close he was already to his release – the foreplay itself had nearly brought him to the edge.

"I don't think so", he answered and made her arch against him with a long, slow stroke. Still tender from her last climax, she started to twitch around him again and he nearly lost it then and there. "Maker", he moaned and ceased his movements to delay the inevitable. She would have nothing of it and pulled her hips back, just to move against him again. Her fingers were shaky against his skin and he could feel her tighten even more around him, squeezing him with her movements. He couldn't help himself then, he had to pull back and thrust into her again, feeling the throbbing in his member grow almost unbearable, before his muscles, too, began to twitch. He threw his head back and moaned as he reached his climax, pushing himself deep into her as he came.

She arched against him, sighing deeply, and he only ceased his strokes when he was spent and a delightful exhaustion settled on him. Drawing in deep breaths, he pulled his arm back from under her, using it to steady himself, so he wouldn't fall on her. Her hands moved to his neck, pulling him into a soft kiss and he could feel her smile against his lips. Slowly he pulled out of her and let himself roll on his back, taking her with him. As he lay there, all sprawled out, he could not help the cocky grin that crept onto his lips. She moved against him, licking a drop of water from his chest, and groggily looked up at him.

"I saw that smile", she informed him, "and it will have consequences."

He only chuckled, closing his eyes when she settled against him. "You just can't stand the fact that you didn't have your own way for once."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Again a little smut from me - and I sincerly hope Alistair is not too out of character, but in my mind he's an eager student and who doesn't like to put paid to someone's plans? I like to imagine that Alistair has sufficient reason to get so mottled/flustered when the others are mocking him. Heh heh. (... Yeah, that was an Oghren-moment.) I want to thank **BeautifulApparition** for reading through this as my awesome beta! =))) Thanks for your suggestions! Hope you enjoyed it/didn't have to gauge your eyes out yet or think this is too OOC.


End file.
